A Lucky Encounter
by Emerald Ekans
Summary: Upon traveling the Unova with Hugh, his rival, Nate comes across an adventurous girl by an accidental encounter. Visorshipping (NatexRosa) One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (Honestly, do I look like the creator of it to you?)_

"Hey, Nate! I bet I can beat you in a race to Nimbasa City!"

"I doubt you will!" replied Nate as he dashed off beside his rival, Hugh.

Nate was in the lead at first, but running all the way from Driftveil City, Nate didn't have more stamina than his frenemie, leading to his loss in the race.

As they finally reached the area, they went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon and the PokeMart to replenish on supplies for their travels that lie ahead.

"Okay," said Hugh, "who's gonna battle the Gym Leader first?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" requested Nate.

"Fine...Rock, Paper, Scissors! Rock, Paper, Scissors! Rock, Paper, Scissors! Hah, looks like I win again, Nate."

"I let you win that time, I just wanted to check out the, uh, Battle Subway!" lied Nate.

"'Kay then, but after I _beat_ Elesa, I'm not coming back to meet you, so you better catch up!" shouted Nate's competitive adversary as he walked hastily to the Nimbasa Gym.

"Seeya!...Okay, let's see here..." Nate checked his map for the place he'd lied about going to before. Hey, might as well go see it while he's at it. The trainer walked around a while before finding the subway. When he arrived, he checked the map again to make sure, but accidentally hit someone and fell with the said person.

"Sorry about that," apologized a voice. "I wasn't looking where I was going." Nate looked at this person, showing her to be a girl about his age, with hazel brown hair and two bright, blue eyes. _She looked kinda cute._

"No, the fault's all mine," he protested as he opened his hand to help her up. "I was checking the map for the Battle Subway. My name's Nate, by the way."

"Thanks, and I'm Rosa! And isn't it convenient that we're both headed for the same place? Say, what if we battled together on the Multi Train?" asked the girl.

"I don't see why not," replied Nate, ignoring the fact that he had competition with Hugh. He couldn't miss out on an offer like this. The Battle Subway was fun solely by itself, but for Nate, it was going to be two times more fun with this girl that's a trainer like him. Nate was a little shy around her, but he gathered up courage to start conversing with her as they walked side by side, entering the subway.

_-A few hours later-_

Nate is the first to come out from the station, opening the door for Rosa. With a kind thank you, the girl walked along with Nate to a bench, where they discussed how well they did on the Multi Train.

"I think we did a great job!" said Rosa with a smile.

"Well, I think you did the best." commented the boy next to her.

"Oh, thank you, but I don't deserve all the credit, Nate." The trainer checks her Pokétch and notices the time. "Whoa, we've been in there for a while. It's best that I get go-" She was cut off by a hand grabbing her wrist. She looked to see that it was Nate, with a blush on his face.

"...I had a whole lot of fun with you today...I got to know you as we battled through those trains, and I noticed..." He took a deep breath. "I noticed how beautiful you looked, especially when you smiled, and noticed how nice were to every trainer we battled. And every minute I spent with you was a blast... Maybe...we can meet up again?" Rosa sat there for a few silent seconds, and lightly kissed Nate's cheek, giving the boy's face a color that was redder than a Ledyba's wings. She then stood up.

"...Sure," she said with a cheery smile, "Let's meet at Castelia Park three days from now." At this response, Nate gave a big smile and waved to her as she left. His next Gym was in Castelia City. He gets to battle the next Gym Leader _and _he gets to see Rosa. He's definitely going to beat Hugh there this time.

So, how is it so far? This is the first story I've written on this site, so don't be too harsh, but I'm open to any comments or feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
